


政治应该这么学

by orphan_account



Category: ccp, chairman - Fandom, premier - Fandom, 习近平, 李克强, 温家宝 - Fandom, 胡锦涛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 玩归玩但是Author的爱国爱党心永不变。
Relationships: 平&强, 社会主义兄弟情
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	政治应该这么学

**Author's Note:**

> 习秦轩=习近平  
> 李皖之=李克强  
> 胡水熠=胡锦涛  
> 温山漠=温家宝

【总论】  
唯物辩证法分三大块：联系观、发展观、矛盾论。  
总特征：联系观和发展观。  
其中，联系观是辩证法的起点。  
实质和核心：矛盾。

Now! Let’s begin!

【联系：事物之间以及事物内部诸要素间的相互影响、相互制约和相互作用】

1.当习秦轩从胡水熠口中听见李皖之这个名字的时候，才惊觉两人已经近在咫尺。【联系是普遍的】  
2.即便他早就知道，自己目前的上司和那人是团派。【联系是客观的】  
3.但是那又怎么样，那又怎么样？虽然习秦轩向来认为自己并不乏自信，但是追一男人实在是第一次啊！于是……当胡水熠极其认真又略带疑惑地说要让他俩见面时，习秦轩在胡水熠看不见的地方，手压胸口，将心跳如小鹿的乱撞和叹息一同压下，微笑，不动声色地说道：“好的！主席！”  
胡水熠想到那位和自己关系比较亲近的小同志李皖之时，他看着面前这个闷骚的男人莫名的有一种拎起对方的衣领咆哮的冲动。他也许真的就这么做了，也许是一拍桌子说：“习秦轩你别以为我不知道你偷偷藏了他三张照片四张A4的情书，明明知道那人不容易追，你才这么故意说的吧。”，也许是硬将心酸的泪水咽下更凶猛地大吼：“老子这几年辛辛苦苦培养的人就被能被你这么容易的拐走了？！”……不过已经都淹没在岁月的河流中。  
————但胡水熠终究还是冷静了下来。而习秦轩也终究见到了他以后十年的搭档李皖之。【方法论：联系的客观性要求我们，要从事物固有的联系中把握事物，切忌主观随意性。】  
4.这里需要强调的是，习秦轩绝非一个简单的人物。也许是因为多年政坛上的摸爬滚打，使之能够近乎轻易地看透人心。所以确定的是，习秦轩听见了胡水熠的脑内吐槽。于是习秦轩当时只是笑而不语。实际上胡水熠不知道，温山漠不知道，甚至李皖之本人也不知道——习秦轩心中装着的是联系的另一个原理。【联系具有多样性】  
5.其中，有外部的有内部的，直接的间接的，有必然的……有偶然的。而且，必然有时充满了偶然性。而偶然也可以变成必然。【方法论：联系的多样性要求我们分析和把握事物存在和发展的各种条件。】

To Be Continued...


End file.
